A New Beginning
by 123PurpleCorn
Summary: This story is about a she-cat named Miko, when Firestar killed Scourge, she was heart broken. She wants revenge, but will she go through with it or change her mind, READ TO FIND OUT! T for later chapters, I've also decide to add Cinderpelt in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors, I only own my OC's

**Summary:** After the death of scourge, heartbroken, Miko runs off, she finds herself in a lot of trouble. This is her story.

**Chapter 1:** The Finding

"I can't believe that just happened, he- he's, dead….." A black and blue she-cat meowed to her friend.

"Now what are we going to do? Bone's also dead, who's going to lead Bloodclan?" Asked a tortoiseshell she-cat "we can't ju-"

"WE WON! SCOURGE IS DEAD!" howled a ginger tom interrupting the tortoiseshell, standing over Scourges limp body.

"That good for nothing tom," murmured a cat behind the 2 she-cats

"Miko, you okay?" Asked the tortoiseshell. "Why you crying?"

"Scourge, He's dead, HE'S DEAD BRICK!" yelled Miko with tears running down her fur, she was about to have a panic attack.

The ginger tom heard the commotion and walked towards the 2

"I'm sorry, about killing your leader" he meowed, almost sounding guilty.

"Sorry, SORRY?, THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY, SORRY!" Miko snapped

"It had to be done, I couldn't just let him take over the forest, your welcome to join Thunderclan." The ginger tom said.

"Miko, let me deal with-"

"NO!, WE WILL NEVER JOIN YOUR CLAN FIRESTAR!" Miko yelled, starting to shake

Miko then lunged at Firestar, knocking him onto his back. Hovering over him she said:

"Listen to me Firestar, I will get revenge, watch your back"

With that said, she got off Firestar and bolted into the forest, were she was going, she didn't care, all she knew is, she needed to kill Firestar, and she's going to need help.

_**Well. Tell me what you think. It was fun writing, and I know it's short but I need to leave for school now…BAI **_

_**SORRY..IT'S SOOO SHORT D: next chapter will be longer...**_

_**Review Please…8D**_


	2. New Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own warriors….I only own my OC's (the ones that are not in the books)

**Chapter 2:** Rockclan

"WAIT!"

Hearing the voice, Miko turned around, there stood a Gray she-cat, she had some light gray on her also and dark blue eyes, her leg looked badly injured as well.

"Who are you" Miko asked, not taking an eye off the other cat's leg until the gray she-cat shifted uncomfortably

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare, now, are you going to answer my question?" Miko asked, looking behind her not wanting to be in the forest anymore.

"It's okay, anyways, I'm Cinderpelt, A new Thunderclan medicine cat." Cinderpelt answered.

"Thunderclan?,…what do you want! You going to kill me because I threatened your leader?" Miko hissed, getting into a crouching position, she was about to lunge but Cinderpelt stopped her.

"Please, don't hurt me" She said trying to get as close to the ground as she could.

Miko just stared at her, not wanting to waste any more time, she just walked away from the frightened cat, when she looked back, the gray she-cat looked depressed, expecting her to go back to her clan, Miko continued walking, but when she looked back once again, the cat was still sitting there.

"uhg. What's your problem" Miko asked harshly

Cinderpelt looked up and Miko realized that she was crying

Miko walked back to her and sat down in front of her

"Cinderpelt, why are you crying? Go back to your clan" Miko said calmly giving a small smile hoping to cheer her up

"I don't want to" Cinderpelt said

"Why?" Miko asked stroking her tail over Cinderpelts cheek to get a tear off the fur, it was bugging her.

"Because I don't wa-" Cinderpelt got cut off by the sound of footsteps

"she went this way!" yelled a voice,

Cinderpelt murmmered but Miko didn't catch it

"What you say?" asked Miko

"Move!" Said Cinderpelt nudging Miko towards a bush.

Once they were hidden someone's paws stopped in front of the bush;

"Where did she go?" asked a toms-voice farther away, the paws in front of them shifted as if she knew where they were. The cat in front of them bended down and looked straight at them.

"Is she there Sandstorm?" yelled the tom

Miko looked at Cinderpelt, who had pure hatred in her eyes

"Uhm..." Sandstorm stood back up and walked towards the tom.

It was hard to hear but Miko heard Sandstorm say 'No, if she went this way, she's gone now'

Cinderpelt and Miko didn't move until they were sure that the 2 cats have left.

"Who was that?" Miko asked

"Sandstorm and Graystripe." Cinderpelt answered than started to clean her fur

"Why did she say we weren't there?"

"Sandstorm doesn't like me" Cinderpelt said between licks

Miko was going to ask why but, when she was going to Cinderpelt ran off, awkward due to her leg.

"She's some spirited cat" Miko said with a _mroww_ of laughter than she bolted off in the same direction Cinderpelt went

'_This will be a fun adventure'_ Miko said to herself.

_**With Firestar:**_

Firestar was pacing back and forth murmuring to himself about not watching Cinderpelt

"We couldn't find her" Graystripe said with a _huff_ of defeat.

"Then I'll go look for her" Firestar jumped to the top of highrock and announced to his clan that he is going to go find Cinderpelt and that Graystripe is in charge until he gets back, he also said that If he isn't back by the next gathering, Graystripe is new the new Thunderclan leader.

"Firestar NO!" Sandstorm yelled as Firestar bolted in the direction Cinderpelt went

He was determined to find her

Even if he dies along the way.

**:D AWSOME! IT'S A LONG CHAPTER :P please review**


End file.
